


In which Gendry's ass causes all kinds of trouble

by yggrites



Series: The Gym of Westeros [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gym, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yggrites/pseuds/yggrites





	In which Gendry's ass causes all kinds of trouble

Margaery had been his favourite sibling to talk to about boys. Maybe because she was the only one besides him who liked to talk about them. That is, until she stopped wanting to talk about only boys. Still, Loras could tell when she was oggling.

And she was.

Sansa waved him over when she was standing over at the water machine, her cheeks matching Margaery's in a perfect pink after coming from the elliptical. Neither spared him a glance as he walked over to them. They were too busy staring into the room where the pilates class was stretching.

'I know that look.' He told Margaery as he filled his water bottle.

'Brother dear, just the person I wanted to see! Black shorts, in the back of the room, I swear that is most glorious ass I've ever seen.' She looped her arm in Loras' as he assessed said ass and took a sip. As she had indicated, he could see some guy's legs, just bellow the fogged part of the glass walls of the room where all group classes took place, in black shorts that were tight in all the right places. 'That one's new.' A devious grin spread across his face. 'I have to say I do love fresh meat, sister dear.'

Sansa grimaced. 'I have to say I do feel offended on his behalf.'

The whole class bent down in a stretch and Margaery waved her off and the three enjoyed the show in a silence that was frequently interrupted by Margaery and Loras' hums of approval.

As said ass' owner bent down to pick up a water bottle along with one of the white towels handed out at the reception, recognition punched Loras in the face. 'Uh, girls, I'm about 90% sure who that ass belongs to.' He had to blame his delay on those training shorts. Had that ass been clad in beat up jeans and he would have recognised it anywhere.

'Well, introduce me to him then, because the things I would do...'

'I thought you were gay. Actually, the fact that you're dating my sister sort of gives that away.'

Loras was pretty sure that was the last voice he wanted to hear. Behind Margaery was Arya Stark, in all her glory in short shorts and a sweaty t-shirt only she could pull off. Honestly, she was a Stark, you'd think she wouldn't wear ratty old t-shirts to the gym.

'Bi, actually. And very much not blind.' Sansa nodded knowingly.

He used the distraction to move behind Arya, pretending to get some water, and tried to signal Margaery to not say anything, only earning a confused look from Sansa. He just really didn't want his sister to tell Arya they had been checking out her boyfriend-the girl was crazy, who knows what she'd do. Granted, probably nothing, but he was quite sure she would torment them. As the Pilates on-goers started making a bee line to the door, his sister kept babling non-stop, ending up with Loras gesturing wildly and Margaery, blissfully obvlious, going on and on about this hot guy Arya just had to see. 'I mean, I know you have Gendry and all, but this guy has the most glorious ass-' That could actually have been amusing if he didn't think Margaery could be meeting a tragic, if unsure, end. He was 3 seconds away from dumping his water bottle on his sisters head. 'That one, black shorts.'

Loras saw the realisation on Margaery's eyes, as they roamed up those shorts, over his -most amazing- torso and up to Gendry's face, at about the same time Arya's gained a positively devilish glint to them. _It was nice knowing you, sis. I did try_.

And then there was Gendry Waters, proud owner of the ass in question - Loras could only guess about that part, but he was quite sure no one would be ashamed of an ass like that ass - walking straight to them. Arya had only recently convinced him to join the gym - that particular gym, that is, because no one was just given a body like _that_. She was lucky he was straight. Otherwise Loras would already have jumped his bones.

'Hey, what's going on?'By the time Gendry had walked up to them and spoke, Arya had broken into a fit of laughter. She wasn't even snikering, she sounded like a maniac. Sansa and Margaery, on the other hand, had given up their pretty pink cheeks for a red about as bright as Sansa's hair. Gendry eyed them, squinting. 'Were you checking out the guys on the treadmill again? Because that's the only time I ever see you three together. I swear, last time Loras was nearly drooling. Who was it now?' He could sometimes forget that Gendry loved gossip, it looked so out of character on him. By his side, Arya was almost doubling over in her laughter, nearly crying.

Sansa was pointedly not looking at any of them and Margaery was looking a bit like a fish out of water. Luckily, Loras was quick on his feet. 'Ned Dayne.' He blurted out after glacing at the treadmills and seeing the PT doing his daily training. It wasn't too hard to believe, Ned was an attractive guy, even if he wasn't his type. Gendry looked over and cocked his head to the side, clearly judging wether it was worth all the trouble and then shrugged. 'Eh, I don't want to compromise.' And yes, Arya really was crying by now.

He awkwardly took a sip from his bottle, really wishing he could figure out a way to physically leave that conversation, even if it meant talking up Ned Dayne. Sansa, who, thankfully, seemed to have regained consciousness -Margaery was still uncharacteristically quiet - tried to direct the conversation in any other way. 'Arya, why did you come here?'

She was whipping away her tears when she spoke. 'Right! I was headed to Gendry's, but-' She did sniker that time, the little shit. 'I wanted to check and see if you needed a ride.'

'I'm good!' Loras could only describe what Sansa did as squeaking.

'See you later, then.' Gendry gave them a smile and headed after Arya.

On their way to the locker rooms she slapped his ass, causing him to jump a little - it was actually sort of amusing given how much bigger he was compared to her. Arya turned around and winked at them and yes, Loras was sure she would not let them live that down.

-

Margaery slowed down on the treadmill to look at him. 'Wait, how did you know whose ass that was?'

Loras, annoyingly not even breaking a sweat on the elliptical, only shrugged. 'Honestly, Marg, you know me better than that.'


End file.
